fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Colors/Cutscenes
The following of the cutscenes are part of the game, MARIO COLORS. Cutscene 1 *'Bowser': Hello, astronauts and aliens and welcome to Bowser's incredible interstellar amusment park. Where you can enjoy five planets for the price of 1! *'All Mario characters': *building* Bowser, are you a ringmaster? *'Bowser': No. I am not a ringmaster. I am a manager. *'McBoo': to restroom La le li lo lu! La le li lo lu! La le li lo lu! *'Alien': Urgll... *'Luigi': cuts to board line of Vikings I love to know about the park. But I got to hand the favor to Bowser. This place his huge! Bowser loves to hear his own lips flap, but I got to hand it to my rival. This place is epic. Everyone and their brother is going to want to come here. *'Daisy': No doubt. Everyone and their brothers have got to come here. *'SpongeBob': But now I am not sure-- *'Timmy': --why we are here? *'Toad': This place looks pretty harmless. Why? *'Mario': Because Bowser might as well make a plot of aliens. *'Chauncey': Hey! Do you want to play pillow fight? *and others look at the Earth *Malleo: No! *'Charged Striker Football Player Peach': 3D glasses Wow. Plot or not. I suppose it would have been easy to sneak in here. Lucky for me and us, he is not very good at keeping things hidden. All civilians wants amusement park rides and land back home on each amusement park rides...our new mission. *'Toad': Uh...I would not say it was that easy. Oy. Just thinking about it makes my head feel like it wants to... *'Kirby': True, it would be pretty hard to miss Mr. Balloony for MJ. (note: Matthew is number one and mentioned as Fantendo user) *'God': Hey! Can I make all amusement parks back to normal, please? *'Malleo': Ok. *'God': Sorry, your wish is not granted anymore unless you found all 100 aliens. Can you find them? *'Azalea': Yes, amen. *'Jarvis': What a sweet talker... *'Bowser': Ok... throat ...tickets please for your entry. *'Patrick': I will kill you. baseball bat; kills Bowser *'Bowser': Thank you...can I go to the first aid? *'Patrick': Sorry, no need to thank me. Goodbye, Bowser. *'Red Cross doctor': a first aid station Oh no, Mr. Koopa. Are you ok? *'Bowser': in relief Yes. *'Red Cross doctor': You are welcome. calling Next. *'Pacman': Ok. *'Lydia': a food stand Step up, folks, for the yogurt stand. Neville, you are the customer...? *'K.K. Slider': in an arcade; K.K. Slider singing the Star-Spangled Banner ...the home of the free and the brave! victory jingle heard *'Karaoke machine': Good job, KK Slider! Your score: 100. Perfect! Here's your 100 tickets that you won. playing Time Crisis *'Time Crisis announcer': The end. Try again? to "Yes" *'Mario': Woo hoo! *'Announcer': Hello, happy people! Buckle up as Bowser's Ultra-Accelerating Space Elevator whisks you an interplanetary wonderland of fun! *'Fanboy': Thanks, Mr. Announcer! *'Announcer': You are welcome, Fanboy. *'Chum-Chum': The ceiling is right... *'Tony Hawk': skateboarding Hi! *'Fanboy': Hiyo! *'Sleepy boy': cuts to flowebed Night-night... *'Solid Snake': cuts to elevator Do you hear that? I cannot belive somebody was dumb enough to leave this keys to this thing! It is like Bowser is begging us to sneak in and trash the place. *'Cooking Mama': G-g-golly, this thing has c-c-crazy fast acceleration! *'Lucas': Do you call this last? singing Ode to Joy *'Announcer': But wait, there is more! This amusement has constracted entirely but of sence of remorse of my past transgressions and is in no way associated with any of plot of aliens. Well, what a relief! Thank you. *'Train conducter': We are heading to the entrance. *'Kai Lan': How super it is. *'Dora': Maybe you should play tag in Hell! *'Kai Lan': No! Henry told me we play tag in Bikini Bottom gym. *'SpongeBob': Hold it and quiet! Both of you! *'Vincent Van Gore': He is fine, SpongeBob. God is finding aliens. *'Special Agent Oso': Fine. What is it lying? *'Mr. Dos': watch Bowser's incredible interstellar amusement park is a sad and lonley place, for washed up astronauts who had no owners. *'Shigeru': Ugh, just thinking about it makes my head feel it wants to... *was when they heard a noise *'Daisy': Huh? *'Sammi & Sean': What the heck is it? *'All except outside Mario Tennis': It is Tim J.! *'Mario': Tim J.? Who is that guy? *'Tim J.':' '''Yeehaw! Get along little aliens. *'Bowser Jr.: I knew your voice would be stuck on cowboy again. Just stop talking and net those aliens! *'''Tim J.: Ya got it partner! C'mon here you li'l varmints! Come back here! *'Luma': My mama! *'Rosalina': I am not sure of what is going on. But I am sure of what I am going to do! *'Iggy': jumps in and grads the aliens before one of the Koopalings get them Huh? *'Rosalina': Now what were you guys are doing down there? alien absorbs Rosalina Huh? Whoa! *'Luma': Mama! No! *'Harry': cyan alien and rescue Rosalina Are you okay? *'Rosalina': Yes. I am ok. Oi, what is going on? *'Harry': Biff! *'Biff Atlas': What? What is that yelling? *'Harry': The Father Wisp married the Mother Wisp and having babies. We must surive. And Rosalina is injured. Now follow me! This way. Run! Cutscene 2 *'Toad': Now I just got to tie the wires to the navchip. *'Yacker': hhshsdgifhudgd. *'Toad': sigh I wish I knew what you were saying there little boy or girl or what ever you are. *'Kate': in relief Thanks, Nina... *'Nina': You are welcome, Katey. appears with the cyan wisp *'Roaslina': Whoa. Oh my gosh. That was crazy. *'Luma': Mama! I love you. Thank you. *'Mario': Oh. Toad was just fixing up a translator device so can understand this-a-guy. Did you go somwhere? *'Rosalina': Did you see that? I absorbed this cyan alien like a wild cosmo. I bumped through walls and after a few seconds, he popped out of me. *'Baby Peach': I would make thet hard to believe. *'Baby Daisy': Me too. *'Alex': You can talk? *'Harry': Diarreah? I got it...please take me to the restroom, Eager McJarhead... *'Alex': I am Alex. *'Harry': Oh... *'Blue Clockwork Soldier': Look! It is a cyan wisp! *'Weegee': Hit that cyan wisp-like creature! *'Cyan Wisp': jgedasdalifwfjgfhhasjdafk! *'Wario': Huh? O....kay. Seriously, we need to find Bowser and find out what evil plan he is planning. *'Ninja': And wreck that plan, right. *'Waluigi': Yeah. That would do. *'Kid': And save the day! *'Staff': Yeah! *'Donkey Kong': Right. *'Super Why': What the? I am hot. Can you get me an ice-cream? *'Sir Weston': Why sure! *'Buzz Lightyear': Woody! *'Woody': Buzz? *'Jessie': Well, reading newspaper is fun. See you in SpongeBob SquarePants 4D ride... *'Mr. Jones': No problemo. We will name all of these aliens at the end of our mission. *'Nana': BBQ! Get your BBQ! Cutscene 3 *Bowser: ..... Twenty-three....twenty-four...twnety five.... Bah! Not really enough aliens! *Ludwig: Want us to get more? *Bowser: No! I want you to get me a cheeseburger and a pack of french fries! *Tim J.: That'll be easier! Ceeseburgers don't run as fast as them li'l alien varmints. *Lemmy: How true. *Bowser: Idiot! Get more aliens! Wait...what is some good news? *Neville: Good news, Mr. Koopa! Lydia and I were having a date. And they wanted now. So, can you say all of them to yes? *Uncle Grimmly: Can I build a karaoke machine? *Sasha: Can I build moar concessions and bathrooms and amusement park attractions and habitats and stuff to make a repucation? *Biff Atlas: Can I lift elephants in an animal house? *Bogmire: Can I have popcorn? *Boolossus: Can I be Tippi & Count Bleck's fan? *Count Bleck: Can I play arcade games except Time Crisis? Time Crisis is boring. *Chauncey: Can I be a play in a playground? *Clockwork Soldiers: Can I scudule the circus? *Henry & Orville: Can we read the newspaper? *Jarvis: Can I skip jumpping? *McBoo: Can I be a ringmaster? *King Boo: Can I be a cameraman? *Madame Clairvoya: Can I be a fortune teller? *Melody Pianissima: Can I play music arcade games? *Floating Whirlwindas: Can we start a dance party while we play Dance Dance Revolution? *Miss Petunia: Can I build shower areas? *Mr. Luggs: Can I eat more food? *Nana: Can I have sweaters? *Shivers: Can I campfire with my formal candle holders? *Sir Weston: Can I build a giant freezer to store cakes and ice creams for birthdays? *Slim Bankshot: Can I build a pool hall, filled with tables? *Sue Pea: Can I build a bench street so I can doze with Spooky? *Vincent Van Gore: Can I build an Internet cafe so I can paint foods? *All: Can we make activities? *Bowser: Yes. *All: Yay! *Tim J.: Ya'll want fries with that? *Bowser: Sorry... *(Bowser throws a rock at Tim J.) *Tim J.: Ow! I reckon that hurt. Oh wait I forgot to go over yaunder! Sorry. *Bowser: Hmm. Precious little aliens. I'l harness their hyper go-on power, and then nothing will stop me. I know. I say that everytime. But really, nothing will stop me. *Larry: Uuuh...Sir? *Bowser: What? Luigi? What do you want? *Luigi: Who are you calling nothing? *Roy: Huh? *Bowser Jr.: Kamek, what does Papa mean about nothing? *Kamek: He means that when he said that nothing will stop him, and Mario's brother is going to stop him, it's like the boss was calling him nothing. *Luigi: Cool. Nobody would have got that. *a haunted mansion ride *Henry: Welcome to the haunted mansion. Tickets please. *Sonic: cash then spends One ticket please. *Henry: One ticket, coming up! *Sonic: Thank you. *Henry: You are welcome... *Yoshi: Yoshi Yoshi (How true). *Bowser: Fine. Your so smart. You take care of this, Junior. Release The Big Boy! At least I know he wouldn't screw it up. Hasta la bye bye, suckers! *Henry: Bowser is right. We died in 5 years ago. *Orville: What? We do not die. *Henry: It is. We died in 1888. *Mario: A long time ago? *(when Bowser flew away, Luigi heard a noise. Luigi screams when ghosts appeared. Then The Big Boy come out of nowhere. It was Chauncey the spoiled baby) *Luigi: Looks like it's time form to start stopping. *Mario: Prepare to die, Chauncey! *Chauncey: I will kill you now... Cutscene 4 *Toad: Now to tighten this last bolt. Oh there you are. Where did you run off to? *Luigi: We did some shopping and defeated a giant ghost baby. *Toad: Really? They got shopping here too? *Cactuar: This place has eveything. So, how is your device coming along? *Toad: It's done. it's in primary code. So, only White Mage can read it. *White mage: Okay, Daisy. Ask away. *Daisy: Ahem. Who...are...you, and what has happened to your people. *Yacker and Cyan Wisp: dfggjwevhkjjjduaopdjdfjhbfjwefjikfjl. *White Mage: Okay. He says his name is One eyed Talks-Alot. A knight in shining armor from a far away soda. And where flowers water them with dances. *Daisy: Yeah. I think your thingy still has some bugs. *White Mage: I think I can figure this out though. Okay. He says his name is Yacker. And the guy next to him is a friend. He's the Cyan Wisp. Their from a race of beings called wisps *Shy Guy: Lisps? *White Mage: No. Wisps. With a W. *King Boo: Yeah, will just stick with aliens if that's okay with you. *Daisy: Yeah. *White Mage: Sure. So anyway, they are either being used for their magical powers by an evil man, or to make underpants to be worn by a leader. I just hear save them. Save them over and over. *Black Mage: That's horrible. *Daisy: While I was runnning around chasing down magikoopas, I saw a map that had a couple of interesting place. I think we'd better go check them out. And even save some aliens. *Portrait Ghosts: Can we go back to human form, Mr. Gaddy? Please! *Prof. E. Gadd: Ok! *Portrait Ghosts: Yay! More Coming Soon... Category:Cutscenes Category:Subpages